Vacation Feildtrip Journal
by pondsplash800
Summary: I'm just making this to record all the feild trips and vacations I have. If you don't want to you don't have to read it, i'm just putting this on here incase I loose the stuff on my laptop
1. Whale Watching Trip

**A/N: My class went on a whale watching trip recently, and I decided to make a journal on FF whenever I go on a trip, just so you know, I didn't write anything down while we were on the boat, so this is completely from memory, and I am known for forgetting things (ex: My friend gave me money to donate at church, when it was time to give the donations, I turned to her and asked for the money, forgetting I had put it in my pocket) Also, ignore the typos that might be in here, I'm writing on my dad's laptop, which has a messed up keyboard, and the keys get stuck at random times(See this right here? When you read the bottom A/N you'll see that this thing took a few days to write) **

I'm going to skip my aunt trying to wake me up (I turned off my alarm clock and went back to sleep) and get my lazy ass to school on time; we did make it, with about a minute to spare. I was the last one there, and my friends were all half asleep, so there wasn't much of the chaos there usually is on field trips. We went with another school, St. Catherine's, THEY were the chaotic ones, and their teachers did nothing, it was my choir teacher that had to yell at them to sit down and shut up. My class was in the back, I was sitting with Meghan, who was falling asleep while playing some game on her IPod, Kailani and Dianna were in front of us, and Mia and Marie were behind. I think we all fell asleep at some point, because I woke up at some time in the middle of the ride to the docks when Meghan yelled at the game she was playing(if you didn't guess, my whole class are NOT morning people).

When we got to the dock, we had to wait for the captain of the ship to get there, so my friends and I were collecting seashells in the beach (well, Adrianna was kicking the clams off the dock for some reason). When the captain finally got there, we almost died going down the dock, the ramp was so steep! The first thing we noticed when we got on the boat was the food counter (we had all skipped breakfast to make it on time), then we got into a conversation on what we would do if a seagull stole our lunch. We decided they were most likely to either steal my BLT or Mia's tuna sandwich, and that we would beat them off with the sandwich.

Once the boat started we all went to the sides to watch the waves. Mia got scared shitless by a pelican, and I got a probably blurry picture of it (still haven't developed the pictures yet). Dianna went into the food counter to order a sandwich and coke, since she didn't bring a lunch. It was pretty funny watching me try to take pictures of the dolphins we saw, I literally saw one, said "DOLPHIN!" and blindly took a picture, hoping I got the dolphin. After that, the boat started to speed up, and Mia got sick for a while. She came with us to the front of the boat though. BIGGEST MISTAKE OF OUR LIVES. In the front were Marie, Kailani, Meghan, Dianna, Mia, and me. The waves were always coming into the front, and we got soaked. When Eddie and Jacob came in, it was even more hilarious. They had come to take a few pictures of the dolphins in the front of the boat. Jacob had a perfect WTF face when he got splashed.

When we went back to the food counter to have a snack, we found out they had mega pixie sticks on sale (look at my quotes on my profile to find out what happens when we get hold of pixie sticks), Eddie stole my money and didn't give it back until I promised not to buy one. I think he didn't believe me, because we were all laughing at the way he said it "DO NOT buy one of those mega sticks. Or I will throw you over the side of the boat with no life vest." (I can't swim). He realized why we were laughing, groaned in frustration, and went to buy his cheeseburger. While we were eating, the captain said something about coming into the whale migration path. Me and my friends all looked around, said "Whales?" and ran out of the food counter.

We didn't see any whales for a while, eventually Marie, being…Marie, said "How about we throw Eddie over the side, see if he attracts whales. Don't whales like krill?" Eddie rolled his eyes and ignored the short joke, but the rest of us were cracking up. We started to go back to the docks, and on the way we saw some sea lions sitting on a buoy, there was one fat seal laying on it, and everyone said how uncomfortable it looked, it honestly did.

When we got back to the docks, there was one weird thing that happened. You know how in books and movies, people get off a boat or submarine and, like, can't walk? None of my class or St. Catherine's had that problem (and I know for me and Dianna, it was our first time on a boat). We had lunch on a pier that I have been to before; there is a restaurant on it called Ruby's, where a bunch of the kids got their lunch. Meghan, Adrianna, Kailani, Dianna, Mia, Marie and I all somehow fit on one bench, and we ate our lunch together. No seagull came and stole our food, well if you don't count the seagull that scared the crap out of us when it stole the cheeto I had given the pigeons.

Suddenly, someone looking over the side into the water yelled "SEAL!" The whole class jumped up and ran to see the seal. One of the kids in my class, I think Ally, said "Let's name it Carl!" Carl the Seal did some tricks in the water for us, letting us take his picture, being a ham. After a while he left. We kept looking over the side, some kids spitting into the water. Santiago looked at them and said "You're polluting the water!" My reply made everyone laugh, "You're polluting it by looking at it so shut up!" It was pretty boring after that, people seeing Carl in the water, then when we came over said he left when he saw Santiago (if you didn't guess, he's not the most popular person in our class…), and people chasing after their bags when the wind blew them away. When we finished eating we went to the beach to take some pictures, Daisy getting yelled at by going in the water. After a few pictures on the beach, we went to a giant rope pyramid thing and climbed on it, taking more pictures. Jacob got stuck at the top for a while, which was pretty funny.

I'll skip the trip home, since everyone was sleeping. When we got there, most people went home, Marie and I had to go to my aunt's office (she works at the school). We got popcorn and hot cocoa (well, Marie got sugar free cocoa, no one trusts her with sugar). When Marie's mom picked her up, I went home with my aunt, and went back to sleep…At three o'clock…I was tired!

**A/N: Yeah…pretty unusual day. I finished this in class, so Marie and Dianna are with me**

**Dianna (Danish): You failed at spelling finished…**

**Me: well, autocorrect hid that from FF! So they'll never know! (She spelled it fio=nsh=nished ~Danish) **

**Marie: PURPLE ESKIMO! –Hugs- **

**Me: Yes, Marie, I look like a purple Eskimo, LET GO OF ME! –Pushes Marie away- **

**Dianna: This is probably your longest chapter thingy on FF, thousand something words.**

**Me: Yes, I'm horrible at writing long stories/Oneshots **

**Marie: You still mad at Mr. N's computer?**

**Me: YES! It took forever to get it to work with the different versions of Word used to make this! I want my Windows Seven…**

**Dianna: The class was laughing at her trying to get a story written on Windows Seven to work on Windows 2003, she was banging her head on the desk and yelling at the screen.**

**Me: -headdesk- Let's just end this before you humiliate me anymore. –Pushes Dianna and Marie away from computer- **

**Confused about the Purple Eskimo thing? Well, it was raining today, so I came in a purple jacket that had fake fur on the hood. The moment Kailani saw me she yelled "PURPLE ESKIMO!" And everyone has been calling me an Eskimo since. Now, I'm posting this because we have to leave, that and Mr. N is yelling at me. **

**EDIT: Grrr, Dianna stole my flashdrive, too lazy to go get rid of her comment… **


	2. Cleverbot Conversation

**A/N: Okay, I had this random conversaion with Cleverbot, so I decided to put it in my journal (even though it isn't a vacation or a feild trip...) So yeah, you see my real name, and apparently Cleverbot has a cousin...**

User: What's your favorite TV show?

Cleverbot: M*a*s*h* what is yours?

User: House of Anubis.

Cleverbot: Do you like the Twilight series?

User: Yeah, but I haven't seen all the movies ro finished the books.

Cleverbot: The movie is my favorite of all the movies I've seen.

User: The whole movie series, or just the first?

Cleverbot: A series?

User: The Twilight saga, you just said you liked the movie.

Cleverbot: The Twilight series is really bad.

User: What the hell? MPD?

Cleverbot: Hey now i'm at school don't talk that way to me.

User: The heck...It's 8:00!

Cleverbot: Then why are you up? You said you didn't wake up until two in the afternoon.

User: I wake up at five but I don't go to sleep until 1.

Cleverbot: Hahaha.

User: I'm fine with falling asleep in the middle of History, it's boring anyway.

Cleverbot: Ok well we all know i'm smarter than you.

User: That...is actually true...

Cleverbot: I mean, they got the question wrong, when the Golgafrinchams messed up the Earth.

User: When the what noows?

Cleverbot: Ok, thanks.

User: WTF I said nothing.

Cleverbot: That's just it you said nothing I want to hear.

User: Blaghlaghlaghlagh.

Cleverbot: Blah di blah blah.

User: Frjgrgquegav.

Cleverbot: Come sei maleducato!

User: Uhh...What?

Cleverbot: Perchè il marrone?

User: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SAYING.

Cleverbot: Neither do I.

User: Then why were you saying it?

Cleverbot: Just repeating you.

User: I don't know what language you were speaking, so how could you be repeating me?

Cleverbot: Such is life, my friend.

User: Don't get philosophical on me.

Cleverbot: 'Is chess a sport?' is philosophical?

User: You never said that...

Cleverbot: Okay, never mind.

User: So, what do you want to talk about?

Cleverbot: Will you give me a name?

User: Your parents gave you a name.

Cleverbot: Hopefully everyone's parents gave them a name.

User: Then what's yours?

Cleverbot: Emma.

User: My name is Katherine.(**I usually go by my middle name, Amielia, my friends call me Amy**)

Cleverbot: How are you Katherine?

User: Fine, and you?

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: How old are you?

Cleverbot: Haven't you asked that enough times now?

User: I just asked that now...

Cleverbot: It's time for a beer.

User: WTF UNDERAGED DRINKING.

Cleverbot: No, please give me an example of thing what you like to do.

User: Mobile.

Cleverbot: And why?

User: Aww...it didn't confuse you...

Cleverbot: Ok, then. Who are you?

User: I told you, my name is Katherine.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: And?

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: 12.

Cleverbot: How did you get your name?

User: My mom gave it to me.

Cleverbot: Where did she get it from?

User: I was named after my cousin...

Cleverbot: How old is your cousin?

User: 18.

Cleverbot: How old is alicja?

User: Why the hell is Alicja?

Cleverbot: Because I want to hook up with a guy not a girl!

User: What the heck are you talking about?

Cleverbot: You! I'm talking about you hitting on me and wanting me to get v&!

User: WTF.

Cleverbot: Sometimes, I like to just type and type and not say anything at all.

User: What the hell...

Cleverbot: Ok, I have a nine year old cousin with me... Please don't cuss.

User: Okay, sorry.

Cleverbot: Do you like dogs?

User: I like cats...

Cleverbot: Is there any species in particular that you like?

User: Bombays, I love them.

Cleverbot: I love them more.

User: No, you just said you like dogs, so how can you like a breed of cat more?

Cleverbot: You can't fly snow.

User: What the he-eck.

Cleverbot: Just a minute ago...

User: What the...just a minute ago what?

Cleverbot: I've cried just now.

User: Good for you.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: What made you cry?

Cleverbot: Nothing?

User: Then why were you crying?

Cleverbot: Because you're funny.

User: I'm so funny you were crying?

Cleverbot: No, I was leaking.

User: You were peeing through your eyes?

Cleverbot: My eyes are everywhere.

User: That is...disturbing...

Cleverbot: Why?

User: You just said you have eyes everywhere.

Cleverbot: Blue eyes.

User: I have brown eyes.

Cleverbot: I like brown eyes.

User: :).

Cleverbot: My eyes are tired, but not my mind.

User: I know, right?

Cleverbot: Oh no, they're here!

User: Who! Who's here?

Cleverbot: Nobody is here.

User: Then why did you say 'oh no, they're here!'?

Cleverbot: Did I? Maybe I have some mental issue.

User: Maybe you do.

Cleverbot: Longer than yours my friend.

User: What the...-has a perverted mind-.

Cleverbot: A lot of things are.

User: A lot of things are what? Perverted?

Cleverbot: Like what?

User: What?

Cleverbot: What are more important things to worry about?

User: If my mom will take my laptop away because I didn't do my homework.

Cleverbot: I'm eating kellogs.

User: Good for you!

Cleverbot: What should we talk about?

User: I have to go, sorry.

Cleverbot: Are you trying to get rid of me?

**A/N: I really have to go, but I wanted to save this, because I know my laptop will overheat and i will loose the conversation if I don't save it somewhere, and sorry if I made any typos, I have a really bad headache, and I'm really tired, bye!**


End file.
